


Better Tulips than Roses

by mhei_lynn



Category: Villainess Reverses The Hourglass
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: When the golden rose was replaced with the gardens of tulips, his heart broke.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Better Tulips than Roses

When the golden rose was replaced with the gardens of tulips, his heart broke.

He had no idea where the gift he gave her went, perhaps she had thrown it away.

He wasn’t mad, he had no right to be. She didn’t throw him away, rather  _ he  _ left her.

Hadn’t she beg him not to throw her away? Hadn’t she cried out to him with tears running down her jewel-like eyes? Hadn’t she clung unto him, her delicate hands gripping his shirt, not wanting to let him go?

And yet he threw her aside with just a word.

He doesn’t deserve her. Roses with their painful thorns don’t deserve someone like her.

Better tulips for her than a pathetic rose like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but Oscar was really pathetic and pitiful


End file.
